


Reoccuring

by sherlocks_watson



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Gaston, M/M, gafou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocks_watson/pseuds/sherlocks_watson
Summary: Gaston is in battle, and thinks of his childhood with Lefou.





	Reoccuring

**Author's Note:**

> Even more Gafou from my friend who is obsessed and doesn't have an account but still wants to share. 
> 
> Give him feedback!

The sunset is beautiful in southern France. Golden light shines outward into the world for its last few seconds before morning. A delicate halo graces the tops of the grassy hills, and illuminates anything the soft rays linger on before disappearing into the night. Most evenings, people feel blessed to witness such an alluring view.   
  
Though tonight, no one noticed.

A scream pierces the air, the man it comes from falls to the ground as a Captain pulls a sword from between his ribs. Gaston is panting heavily looking down at the man, now mortally wounded. He looks down at his opponent and swipes his bloody sword across the man's neck for safe measure. Gaston, still looking at the fallen solider and breathing manually, takes two steps back before turning on his heel. He's immediately met with another rival who quickly swings his sword at the Captain. However, Gaston is quick and the sound of metal colliding fills the battlefield as their weapons meet.

Grasping the grip of his blade with both hands Gaston uses his immense strength to lower the challenger's. As he does so the Captain captures a glance at his weapon; in a part that has yet to be sullied by blood he sees his own brown eyes staring back at him.

  
~~~

  
Lefou walked in an unsteady fashion, shifting all his weight from one leg to another with each step. He passed his way down the village street until he toddled up the steps to the door of a familiar household. When he reached his destination he knocked three times and waited with his hands behind his back for a response. Almost at once the door was opened Lefou looked up and saw a young woman standing there smiling at him. "Good Morning Lefou, how are you today?"

"I'm doing well," said Lefou in a high voice, "may Gaston come out to play?"

Just as the words left his mouth the young woman was nudged to one side, there stood little Gaston, newly eight years old. Gaston smiled so widely at his friend that you could see the gaps in his teeth where grown ones would come soon. The boy then quickly turned his head to look up at his mother, "Please" he said in a soft voice.

Gaston's mother ran a hand down his cheek and giggled, "Of course you may, have fun, be back for dark." Hearing this, Gaston ran into his house and back out this time holding two wooden toy swords.

The two young lads waved goodbye as they made their way towards a hill that overlooked their village. Having reached the hill they sat of a minute, tired from their walk. Gaston was the first to speak; "Lefou, your birthday is soon isn't it?"

"Yes," Lefou said excitedly, "I'll be eight too soon."

"I'm going to come to see you on your birthday and we're going to play all day and eat sweets and have lots of fun!"

Lefou grinned, "That sounds great!" Gaston smiled back, and in a second had grabbed one of the toy swords, jumped up and pointed it at Lefou. "On guard!" Both the boys giggled, the younger got up quickly as well with his sword and the two began to play the day away.

  
~~~

  
Gaston yells deeply as he uses all of his strength to turn his opponents weapon out of his hand. He slashes his sword across the now vulnerable man's chest. The man drops to the ground; Gaston continues forward into the battle.   
  
It is only a matter of seconds before Gaston faces another rival. They stand staring at each other briefly. Gaston's blood ridden blade still held tightly between his two hands. When all at once the man whips his own defense from its scabbard and another duel commences.

Skilled as he is, Gaston is growing tired, this man is much more difficult for him to face because of so. No matter- Gaston's incredible strength allows him to succeed once more. In front of him another body hits the soft grass. Breath more ragged than ever before Gaston looks up to the horizon where he sees men, his men, falling and fighting. For each other and for those awaiting at home.

It is now almost dark only a few rebellious rays of light dare stay to illuminate the crusade. Though disappearing, the sun still shone as brightly, momentarily blinding Gaston as he looks up. Wincing as the glare catches his eye, Gaston raises one hand off the grip of his blade above his face to allow himself still to see.

  
~~~

  
The sword hit the ground with a hefty thump. Stanley let out a huff of breath having lost yet again to Gaston, who turned to his few viewers and smirked proudly. Lefou smiled and clapped enthusiastically while Tom and Dick (who had both earlier that day lost in swordsmanship to Gaston as well) clapped almost sarcastically slow. The town's triplets squealed in delight for his victory from behind the tree they were using to somewhat hide themselves.

"Well, congratulations Gaston," stated Stanley, with a polite smile, "you won. Fair game. But we best be heading back to town now." He and Gaston shook hands to end their friendly competition. Then Tom, Dick, and Stanley made their way down the hill back to the village, chatting away. The bimbettes hung back for a bit admiring Gaston.

Not that anyone could blame them. A strapping young man at sixteen years old, Gaston had been blessed with his looks. He had strong broad shoulders and muscles that didn't need to be flexed to show his strength. His face looked as though it was chiseled from marble: strong jaw, piercing eyes, a nose that fit perfectly on his face. Long glossy locks of hair that sat loosely across his shoulders. He was a glorious sight, the most handsome man to ever be in their village.

Lefou, however, had not been as blessed. He had a round face and round body at that. In physical comparison he and Gaston were almost complete opposites. They were in personality it seemed at times as well. Gaston had always loved attention; when basking in the spotlight. Lefou, although not shy, didn't mind hanging back in the shadow of Gaston, observing all around him.

Gaston put his weapon to the ground and stretched his back with a weighted sigh. He sat next to his sword and tapped the ground next to him. Lefou sat where Gaston has gestured, waiting in a comfortable silence for him to begin conversation.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Lefou," Gaston began, "but I do believe your birthday is approaching."

Lefou sat for a moment, eyes on his feet as he thought. "Yes. Yes, I believe so."

Gaston released an amused hum. They again sat in endearing silence before Lefou noticed out the corner of his eye Gaston staring at him. He turned to face his friend and was met with an expecting look. Lefou's own expression changed from content to confusion as he looked at the older boy, who was leaning slightly forward with eyebrows raised. "Uh-" Lefou was interrupted before he could ask what was wrong.

"Every year, Lefou. Every damn year. I mention your birthday and I then have to ask what you'd like as a gift. Honestly I would've thought you'd have figured out by now just to tell me once I bring it up." Gaston finished with an annoyed expression but Lefou could tell he wasn't actually upset with him, only playing.

Despite what his name may imply, Lefou is naturally very witty. "Every damn year you ask and every year I tell you I don't need anything from you. Honestly I would've thought you'd have figured out by now just to let it go." Gaston let out a short, agitated breath out of his nose and rolled his eyes. Although he failed to suppress a smile. Lefou continued after a moment, "just spend the day with me. Like you do every year, we always have a grand time." Lefou spoke in confidence but in the back of his mind he knew he had said it to see if Gaston agreed with the opinion of their past memories.

Gaston once again let out a huff while rolling his eyes so far his head moved a bit. "Well of course we do," the handsome lad turned to face his friend, "but we spend everyday together, and we have an excellent time everyday when doing so. A birthday is meant to be special." Touched and relieved by Gaston's words Lefou relaxed his body. Then the sound of leaves rustling unnaturally interrupted them. Lefou did his best to sound pleasant rather than annoyed, "Perhaps we could venture without an audience". Gaston chuckled then stood and turned to face the bimbettes still waiting for his attention.

He crossed his arms and smirked at them, in response the young girls swooned staring back at him with glassy eyes. Gaston's confidence soared at the response, along with his desire to maintain such attraction. "Come on, Lefou," Gaston declared in a suddenly much deeper, dominating voice though still laced with charm, "it shall be dark soon and we wouldn't want to be stuck out here." Agreeing, Lefou stood brushing his trousers and started with Gaston towards Villeneuve. When they passed the tree where the bimbettes hid, the ladies attempted to keep themselves out of sight.

However, Gaston stopped next to them and in the same dominating voice he had just assumed he charmed, "Well ladies, come along. It would be a shame for us to not escort you back home, wouldn't it?" The sisters became shaky in excitement and walked over to the two. Lefou let out a heavy sigh, not wanting them to impose on his and Gaston's evening together. Though that night, to his surprise, they didn't. Gaston continued conversation with Lefou as if they weren't even there, only reminded of their presence by whispers. As they walked back to their village, the whole group was satisfied: Lefou held all of Gaston's attention, Gaston enjoyed the praise from both his friend and the girls behind them, and the bimbettes were elated to have the most charming man in town walk them home under any circumstance.

Once they had made it back to the village, Gaston and Lefou quickly dropped the sisters off home. Lefou's home was farther into town so the pair reached Gaston's first. The sun created its halo along the tops of houses at that point in the evening. Lefou took little notice when he waved goodbye to his friend; as Gaston waved back and walked into his family's cottage, Lefou thought he'd never seen something so beautiful.

  
~~~

  
Just as Gaston turns away from the dying light of the sun, a dagger pierces his thigh. He tries to scream from the pain, but only a faint and broken squeak is released. As if his body is to exhausted to give anything more. Gaston pulls the knife out of his thigh with a free hand, doing so he stumbles backwards a few steps before collapsing onto the ground in a pitiful lump.

The enemy soldier stalks towards him ready to tear the intruding blade from Gaston's hand and finish the job. Confident in himself at the sight of a mighty Captain crumbling from a dagger he had thrown, the man bent over where Gaston laid. Gaston spots the opposers rotten teeth become exposed by a smirk he wore, in a tantalizing fashion the man slowly reaches for the dagger which sat loosely in Gaston's hand.

Using the last of his vigor Gaston raises the arm holding the man's own weapon and forces the blade through the man's neck. Immediately after he roughly pulls it out. The man above gags as he falls at Gaston's side bleeding out. Gaston, unable to stable himself on his feet, crawls toward a nearby tree. He is almost against the trunk when his visions changes from blurry to black and the night goes silent.

  
~~~

  
Lefou has been rushing around the hospital tent all night. He wasn't fit to fight, or work in a hospital truthfully. However, Lefou wanted to aid in the war somehow; and their army needed as many doctor's assistance as possible. Especially on nights like this where the scene becomes a bloodbath in mere seconds.

He and his fellow assistances did everything the doctors told them too without question, hoping to save as many men as they could. Even though the battle had come to an end the hospital tents were packed, leaving its works to run nonstop for endless hours.

Nothing is endless though. Eventually the wounded that still needed care became a low enough number that some could take a break. Just as Lefou was about to rest his feet with some of his other men a doctor approached him. "Lefou, please attend to the patient in the fifth closed area of the third tent."

"Oh no!" Spoke one of Lefou's fellow nurses, "I just finished a ten minute break Doctor. Allow Lefou to sit, I will care for the patient."

Before Lefou could thank his coworker the doctor spoke again, "I'm sure he appreciated your offer but the patient has explicitly requested Lefou to be his caretaker."

Lefou immediately paled: there was only one person he could think of that would request him. In a shaking breath he thanked the fellow man who gave a sympathetic look. Lefou hastily made his way to the correct place to be met by what he had dreaded. There lays Gaston; hair frizzed where it wasn't matted with blood, bruises littering his form, freckle like dots around his face and arms from popped blood vessels, lastly Lefou notices one thigh wrapped in a bandage.

The bandage didn't seem to do much good. Blood was already seeping through, Lefou winces when he takes notice to the dozens of already bled through plasters surrounding the cot Gaston rests on.

Quiet as he can, Lefou approaches Gaston's side and gently guides a hand across his bruises. Too his surprise Gaston hums in content at the action.

In a whisper Lefou asks "Gaston? Are you awake?"

"Yes." Replies Gaston in a much louder voice.

"How do you feel?" Although Gaston is speaking in his normal demeanor Lefou keeps his volume low, as if being too loud may scare the Captain away.

"I feel terrible," chuckled Gaston, "however there are many of ours who have it worse, so I shall keep to myself on that."

All at once Lefou feels a barbaric weight lifted from him. If Gaston is well enough to act as so, he will recover well in time. They sit for many moments in their familiar silence.

"Lefou!" Lefou jumped at the sudden exclamation from his friend. He looked at Gaston in shock waiting for an explanation on his outburst. "I know today has been... busy," stated Gaston, "no matter. I would be no best friend if I didn't wish you a happy birthday." A small but genuine smile rests on Gaston's face.

Lefou blinks at him multiple times before realizing that it was indeed his birthday. He never really made a deal of it, not that he had to with Gaston to do it for him, though it is surprising he'd completely forgotten. "Thank you." Lefou muttered with a blush forming on his cheeks.

"I know I ask every year, and every year I get the same answer. But Lefou, what do you want for your birthday?"

For the first time ever Lefou didn't tell him 'nothing' instead: "I want to hold you."

Immediately, Gaston scooted to one side of his cot. Lefou crawled under the light sheet next to him and the two pressed together as much as they could. For the remainder of the night the two men embraced, occasionally kissing each other's cheeks or pressing foreheads together. The two fell asleep like that in content for when they were together nothing else exists, which on nights like these is a blessing.

Though, at some time in their rest Gaston awoke, only for a moment, but that was all he needed. Gaston opened tired eyes slightly to see his precious Lefou laying so closely to him. He looked like a flawless angle when in a bliss of sleep, which the Captain found fitting, as he noticed the candle in the room illuminated Lefou's hair in a halo. And Gaston thought he'd never seen something so beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> We made a tumblr! Follow us there at: gayfou


End file.
